Attack on Titan: New Beginnings
by JustSayian12
Summary: Javier, son of Eren, gets the terrible news that his father is dead. He wants to continue his father's dream to kill all Titans and bring peace to humanity. What will happen if Reiner and Bertolt find out about Eren's son?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Im back! This is a maybe story. I don't know whether or not I should continue this. It seems pretty good to start but I don't know how it will end._**

**_Let me give you some information_**

* * *

**_Javier is the same age and height as Eren was when he enlisted. _**

**_Jean, Connie, and Sasha are all retired._**

**_ Reiner and Bertolt are in this story._**

**_Jean named his son after Marco._**

**_Historia is dead (I'm up to date with the manga. I just want to clear that up)_**

* * *

**_Javier's details:_**

**_Race: White (half Asian)_**

**_Javier was tested for the TitanShifter power but it didn't work. (yet)_**

**_He has curly brownish black hair and green eyes._**

**_Mikasa (his Mom) gave her scarf to him._**

**_He has Eren's determination and Mikasa's ability to excel at everything._**

* * *

**_If you have any more questions about anything, please leave a nice review._**

**_This is my second fan fic (that I may continue)_**

**_Enjoy. :)_**

**_Attack on Titan: New Beginnings_**

***Three years ago* **

**Javier runs in with an excited look on his face as he looks at his mother.**

Javier: Mom! Is Dad back yet?

Mikasa: (is sitting at a table crying)

Javier: (looks confused as she sees his mother crying) Mom? Are you okay?

Mikasa: (wipes her tears away as she looks at Javier) Javier…your father isn't coming home…

Javier: (laughs) That's fine Mom. I'll just see him whenever he gets back from the mission.

Mikasa: No…your father isn't coming back…he's…

Javier: (realizes what his mother is trying to say) He's…dead…? (feels a tear come down his face)

Mikasa: (cries as she nods, confirming that Eren is dead)

Javier: How? (starts crying) My father was the greatest! How?

Mikasa: Javier please calm down! (kneels down and touches his shoulders)

Javier: (pushes away from his mother and runs away)

**Javier runs to his place under the tree and cries. Armin is walking to their house when he sees Javier under the tree. Armin walks to him and sits down beside him.**

Javier: (looks up and sees Armin beside him) Armin…(wipes his tears away)

Armin: I know…(looks ahead)

Javier: Why…why did this happen…? Wasn't Levi there to help…?

Armin: He was. (sighs) I guess Levi isn't as fast as he was back then…guess that's why he finally decided to retire.

Javier: (starts to cry again)

Armin: (rubs his back) I know how it feels to lose someone.

Javier: (looks up with tears in his eyes) How…?

Armin: Me, your mother, and your father all grew up together. I'm sure you've heard this story millions of times.

Javier: I know…(wipes his tears again) you all were there when Shiganshina district when the Titans breached the Walls.

Armin: But you didn't hear the story of when the humans had to give up over 250,000 brave souls to the Titans…one of which…(looks down) was my grandfather…

Javier: (turns to Armin with a surprised look on his face)

Armin: I was just like you Javier…waiting for his return to find out that out of the 200 men that returned…he wasn't one of them…(remembers him hearing the news)

Javier: That's the reason you went to the Scouts. Isn't it?

Armin: (laughs) Yep. It's also the reason I retired early. (stands up) I knew when I wasn't needed. Even though I helped save humanity a handful of times. (laughs)

Javier: (smiles)

Armin: I'm gonna go check on your mother. Hopefully she's fine.

Javier: (wipes his tears and stands up) Thanks Armin.

Armin: No problem. (smiles and pushes Javier) You remind me of Eren. He always helped me through rough times. (smiles)

**Armin runs in the house and comforts Mikasa. Javier turns around and sees a clear field. He turns back to see his house again.**

Javier: (thinks to himself) My father left this world too fast. I did nothing to make him proud…(looks up as he sees the clear blue sky) Father…I…I will make you proud…I will lead the way…I'll save everyone's life…and I'll kill every single Titan that crosses my path…

***One year later***

Javier is sitting at a table alone eating while other people are talking.

Connor: My mother was here! She was the best soldier in the whole squad!

Gerald: That isn't possible. That was Mikasa Ackerman. She didn't have any children.

Connor: Oh yeah? How the hell would you know that?

Jayden: Give it a rest Connor. And Gerald, your wrong. Mikasa Ackerman did have a child. Only one, her and the child live somewhere off the grid.

Gerald: Why?

Jayden: Mikasa Ackerman's a special breed. So is her child since she had a child with Eren Yeager.

Marc: Whoa…Eren Yeager? Wasn't he the famous Titan-Man?

Gerald: Oh yeah. Sadly he died last year on a mission. I feel sorry for that kid.

Javier: (sighs as he remembers the good memories)

**A girl sits down at Javier's table.**

Javier: (looks up and sees a blonde haired girl with big, beautiful blue eyes sit down)

Grace: Hi. Is this seat taken?

Javier: (shakes his head and continues eating)

Grace: Um, I'm Grace.

Javier: (looks up and looks a little confused) Um, I'm Javier?

Grace: Nice name. (smiles)

Javier: Thanks. Um, I like your name too.

Grace: (over hears people talking about their parents) Ugh, can you hear those people? Bragging about their parents just because they fought beside Eren Yeager…

Javier: What's wrong with Eren Yeager?

Grace: (laughs) He's obviously a fake. I mean, a human who has the ability to turn into a Titan and actually control it? Doesn't that seem stupid?

Javier: (looks down)

Grace: It's bad enough that that sounds outrageous, but the stories that they came up with! He saved humanity with a rock!

Javier: Are you talking about Trost district?

Grace: Whatever it's called.

Javier: That's true…just look at Trost's gate…it literally still has a big ass rock jammed in it!

Grace: (sighs) What about that other stupid story? (mimics people talking about it) Eren Yeager at Stohess District vanquishes the Female Titan! (goes back to her regular voice and laughs)

Javier: (starts to get angry)

Grace: Eren Yeager is fake, and the whole "People turning into a Titan" thing is fake.

Javier: (gets up and walks out)

**The next day, people are standing in the field waiting for their new commander to show. People are talking until they see the man who is going to teach them everything. Javier looks shocked, as he knows who this one-armed man is. **

Ervin: (walks among the Cadets) Good Morning. I am Ervin Smith, ex-Commander of the Scouting Legion, and your new drill instructor. (turns and walks) You will learn to listen, and learn as I did when I was standing right where you were right now. (sees Marc and walks up to him) You. What is your name?

Marc: (salutes) Marc Kirstein sir! From Utopia District! Northern District of Wall rose!

Ervin: (thinks) Your Father, what's his name?

Marc: Jean Kirstein!

Ervin: (smiles) I remember your father. How is he?

Marc: He is well sir. He is proud that I want to follow in his footsteps!

Ervin: I see. It's glad to hear that he's doing well. Let us hope your father (looks around until he sees Javier and freezes)

Javier: (thinks to himself) Shit…

Ervin: (walks straight to Javier) What is your name Cadet?

Javier: (gets nervous as he salutes) Javier…

Ervin: What is your last name Soldier?

Javier: (feels a big pit in his stomach) Y…Yeager…

**Everyone looks at Javier with pure shock in their eyes.**

Ervin: (widens his eyes) I knew it was you Javier. What are you doing here?

Javier: I want to follow my father's footsteps…sir…

Ervin: You know how much trouble we'll both get into if I let you do this? Your entire family is at risk now that people know.

Javier: I understand that sir…

Ervin: (sighs) We'll keep you here until your mother can pick you up Javier. (starts walking away then stops) I'm surprised in you Javier. (starts walking away)

Javier: (looks down as he feels that he may never be a Scout)

**That night, everyone is talking when Javier walks into the room. Everyone stares at Javier as he walks in. Javier quickly looks around and then instantly goes to the most remote place in the entire room.**

Marc: (looks at Connor) He's actually real. I thought it was all a lie…

Jayden: Guys, don't whisper. It's not nice. (gets up)

Connor: What the hell are you doing?

Jayden: Being an actual person. (walks over to Javier)

Javier: (looks up at Jayden)

Jayden: (sits across from him) Hi. I'm Jayden. Jayden Blouse. What's your name?

Javier: Javier…(looks down)

Jayden: What's your last name?

Javier: (looks up in anger) Okay, I get what you're trying to do…just cut the bullshit and ask the fucking questions!

**Everyone looks shocked as Javier gets angry. A few Cadets get scared.**

Cadet 1: He's gonna get pissed and transform!

Cadet 2: I'm about to run for it…!

Javier: (rolls his eyes and stands up)

Jayden: Wait. (stands up) I'm sorry. It's not everyday you get to meet a myth. (holds out his hand)

Javier: What?

Jayden: I've heard that you were real. And now I know that you are. I'm just happy that I can meet you. My Mother and your father knew each other in their training days.

Javier: (thinks about Jayden's last name) Wait. Your Sasha's kid aren't you?

Jayden: Yeah, same village and everything.

Javier: (smiles as he shakes Jayden's hand)

The next day, Mikasa and Armin come in and see Javier.

Mikasa: (looks happy to see him and hugs him) I though you were kidnapped…(pushes away and looks at him) Promise me you'll NEVER do that again!

Javier: (sighs) I promise…

Armin: (looks at Ervin) Thanks Commander. We were really worried. Glad he came here of all places.

Ervin: (smiles) Please, call me Ervin. I stopped being Commander Ervin a long time ago. (looks at Javier) I still wonder what he'd be like in the Scouts. You all were such great warriors.

Armin: (laughs a bit) Maybe he'll be like Eren and fail at the ODM training the first go around.

Mikasa: Or, maybe like me and excel at everything.

**Everyone thinks about what they just said and they all hook Javier up to the training belts.**

Javier: (looks at himself) just, balance. Right?

Armin: That's all you have to do.

**All the other Cadets come to look.**

Javier: (nods as he breathes in deeply) All right.

Ervin: (nods at the soldier to pull him up)

Soldier: (nods as he hold Javier up)

Javier: (doesn't even try and balances himself perfectly) Wow. Dad actually failed at this?

Armin: (smiles) Well, his gear was defected. (smiles as he looks at Mikasa) He's a natural.

Mikasa: (looks down and sighs) That's what I was afraid of…(walks away from the crowd)

Armin: (follows Mikasa) What do you mean? You should be proud of him.

Mikasa: I know but…I don't want him to have the same fate as his father…he's just like him…wanting to make a change…

Armin: I understand. Eren and Javier are not so different.

Mikasa: (lets a tear fall down her face) God forbid that Bertolt and Reiner find out about him…

Armin: We aren't certain that Javier is a shifter. We don't even know if Reiner and Bertolt are even alive.

Mikasa: Us of all people should know to never look at the first bit of information…

Armin: (sighs as he looks down)

Mikasa: (rubs her neck as she sees Javier running to them)

Javier: (stops and looks at his mothers face) Mom? You okay?

Mikasa: (lets a tear fall down her face) I'm fine…it's just…seeing this place reminds me of so much…and now it's coming back through you.

Javier: (looks away as he nuzzles his nose in his scarf)

Mikasa: If you want to join the Scouts. Join them. (smiles)

Javier: (looks up in shock) What?

Mikasa: No matter how many times someone said no, Eren kept fighting for it. Even though I'm scared out of my mind, you should go.

Javier: (smiles as he hugs his Mom) Thank you. I won't let you down Mom! I promise!

Mikasa: Promise me something else.

Javier: (looks up at his mother)

Mikasa: Do not stop until your either dead or every last Titan is dead. You hear me?

Javier: (nods)

Mikasa: You said you wanted to follow in your father's footsteps…follow them…bring back Wall Maria…bring back our world…(smiles) And when your done, come back and take care of your mother.

Javier: (laughs a little) I will Mom. I promise. (runs back to tell Ervin the news)


	2. Chapter 2

***Present Day***

**Javier wakes up the next day and stretches. He opens his eyes to see everyone still staring at him.**

Javier: (sighs as a rubs his eye)

Marc: Be careful Titan! Don't hurt us! (laughs)

Jayden: Stop it Marc. (gets up and sits beside Javier as everyone starts leaving) Hey Javier.

Javier: (sighs) What the hell is wrong? I was already tested for the Titan blood. It failed…plus it's been over two years…

Jayden: It's because you're still his son.

Javier: Should it really matter? My father was the best person!

Jayden: Well…not really a per—

Javier: (sighs as he starts to walk away) You know what I mean…

**An hour later, the cadets get their ODM gear and head towards the Training forest. **

Ervin: All right! Everyone choose a partner!

Javier: (is in the back with no one)

Ervin: If you have no partner you will work alone. And believe me. It is tough. We have 50 Titans in this area. If you know what to do, then I'm just babbling to you. Training is different cadets. These Titans are mechanical! They think, act, and eat like regular Titans. They will hit you, and they will try to kill you. The only way to take them down in striking them in the three weak points. The left ankle, the right ankle, or the nape! Go!

Javier jumps off of the tree and heads for the first Titan he sees.

Titan: (sees Javier and tries to hit him)

Javier: (dodges his arm and strikes it's nape, killing the Titan)

Ervin: (thinks to himself) He has Eren's determination and Mikasa's skill, the perfect combination.

Javier: (looks around until he sees a Marc going towards an abnormal and sighs as he swings towards him)

Marc: Get ready for the best! (tries to hit the Titan)

Titan: (grabs Marc by the leg and swings him)

Marc: Ugh! (tries to cut out of the Titan)

Titan: (dies by Javier swinging fast)

Marc: (lands on the ground safely) What the…?

Javier: (lands near Marc and looks at him)

Marc: (sees Javier and groans) I didn't need your help! Stop killing your own kind and start killing us! (swings away)

Javier: (sighs) Should've let him die. (jumps up and swings the other direction)

Javier kills 14 Titans until he has to re-stock his blades; he starts swinging to the refill station when he runs into Jayden heading the same way.

Jayden: (sees Javier) Hey! Javier!

Javier: (looks over at Jayden)

Jayden: How many Titans have you killed?

Javier: About 14 I think. I kinda wasn't paying attention after 10.

Jayden: What? You got that many?

Javier: Yeah, how many have you gotten?

Jayden: Alone? Um…three.

Javier: That's actually really good.

Jayden: (laughs) For a normal person.

Javier: (laughs until he sees what's ahead of them) Look out!

One of the Titans reaches up and hits Jayden, hurting him badly.

Jayden: (hits a tree then hits the ground hard)

Javier: Jayden! (faces the opposite way he's going) I can't go back…I have no blades…(sighs as he head the other way) I'm coming Jayden!

Titan: (reaches down and grabs an unconscious Jayden and picks him up)

Javier: (swings underneath the Titan and grabs Jayden out of the Titan's mouth) Gotcha! (starts to make his way to the refill station but runs out of gas and hits his back on a tree) Argh!

Jayden: (starts to wake up with a bloody face and looks at Javier) Javier…? What's going on…?

Javier: (breathes in heavily and sees the Titan coming towards them) We're in trouble…do you have any gas?

Jayden: Y…yeah…just a little…

Javier: (sets Jayden down and starts to put his gas in his tanks) That's all I'm gonna need buddy…we just gotta hope we don't have any more Titans around us…

**Ervin and a few other superiors see Javier and Jayden struggling.**

Superior 1: Those two cadets need help. I'll go get them.

Ervin: Negative. We all agreed that we help no cadets.

Superior 2: Those cadets are about to die!

Ervin: Let it be.

Javier puts all the gas into the gear and looks at the Titan that is reaching for them right now.

Jayden: Javier!

Javier: (swings up to the Titan and blinds him)

Titan: (steps backwards)

Javier: (lands on the ground and starts to run around the Titan)

Ervin: (smiles) See?

Javier: (swings up to the Titan and kills it)

Ervin: The kid's a prodigy.

Javier: (lands on the ground breathing heavily) That was too damn close…

Jayden: (looks surprised as he feels a great pain in his leg)

Javier: (walks to Jayden still breathing heavily) You all right?

Jayden: (nods slowly) You…you're a bad ass…(laughs before stopping due to pain)

Javier: (laughs) Yeah. Let's get you to the refill station. (picks him up and starts walking towards the refill station)

Ervin: (rides up to them with the others)

Javier: (turns) Commander!

Ervin: We'll take Jayden to safety.

Javier: (nods as he puts Jayden on the horse and pats Jayden's back) You'll be fine.

Jayden: I feel like I just got hunted…(laughs a little until losing consciousness)

Javier: (laughs a little then looks at Ervin) Did you see all of that?

Ervin: (nods) I was expecting something a little less unpredictable.

Javier: What?

Ervin: Something like you transforming.

Javier: Commander, I was already tested for the Titan ability. It failed remember?

Ervin: I've been having thoughts about it. Maybe it has something to do with your age. Eren didn't transform officially until he was 15.

Javier: (thinks then looks up) Commander, I don't think I'm gonna have it next year.

Ervin: Even if you don't, you'll make a great Scout. (smiles) You'll continue walking. (rides away with the others)

**Javier smiles as he walks towards the station.**

A few days later Javier is sitting in their food place when Marc comes to him.

Marc: Where's your friend? Did you eat him?

Javier: He's in the hospital. I saved him. Kinda like I saved you.

Kids acknowledge Javier's comeback.

Marc: Whatever, no matter what you're still a Titan.

Javier: Look, I don't want an enemy.

Marc: We're your entire enemy!

Javier: (grabs Marc by the shirt and pushes him into a Wall) Stop! Just shut up! SHUT UP!

**Everyone goes quiet.**

Marc: (sees how serious Javier is) Dude just—

Javier: Just SHUT UP! (lets go of Marc and walks outside)

Grace: (follows him out and screams) Wait!

Javier: (stops and turns around) What?

Grace: I understand that you're angry…

Javier: Angry? No…(he starts walking to her) Anger, is when I found out that my dad was eaten by Titans…Anger, was what my Mom was whenever she realized I ran away…Anger…is what my Dad was whenever he found out that FOUR of his friends WERE TITANS! THIS IS BEING PISSSED FOR BEING ACCUSED OF SOMETHING I DON'T EVEN FUCKING HAVE!

Grace: (sighs) You remember the first time we met?

Javier: (rolls his eyes) What the hell does that have to do with anything?

Grace: I said all that shit about you're Dad not being real. I tried to apologize for it. And you were either too busy or you didn't listen.

Javier: (sighs) Look, I understand. I wish people didn't even know I existed. Sometimes I wish that I didn't even exist.

Grace: I understand how it's hard for you. I'm sorry…

Javier: It's fine.

Grace: I'm not saying sorry for me…I'm saying sorry…(breathes in heavily as she starts to cry)

Javier: (looks confused)

Grace: I'm saying sorry for not believing in new hope…

Javier: I'm not a new hope. I'm just another kid.

Grace: You're the son of Eren Jaeger…(wipes her tears away) your father is amazing. I was stupid not to believe in him…my Dad always said that Eren was real. I just never believed him…

Javier: Who was your Dad?

Grace: (wipes another tear away) Armin Arlert…

Javier: (looks confused) What? But…two years ago, Armin was here. You didn't even crack a smile at him.

Grace: My father knew this day would come when you'd want to be like your father. After dark, he pulled me aside to not tell me not to tell you this…I know I'm disobeying him but, (sighs) I can't help to think that I was wrong.

Javier: (laughs a bit) Does anyone else have children?

Grace: Marc is Jean Kirstein's son.

Javier: (laughs) Explains a lot. Anything else?

Grace: Levi's son is here.

Javier: (looks surprised) Levi…Captain Levi Ackerman…had a son…? WITH WHO?

Grace: That's the weird thing. No one knows. Some people think with Zoe Hanji. Others think with your Mom.

Javier: (looks away) Don't…put that image in my head.

Grace: (laughs a little) Sorry.

Javier: (sighs) It's fine. It's good to know I have another friend. (smiles as he walks away)

Grace: (thinks to herself) _That's the problem…I don't want to be friends…_

An hour later Javier gets into the bunks and looks around at all the other people and sees a person being distant from everyone else drawing a picture. Javier walks closer to see that he looks almost identical to Levi, hairstyle and all.

Nathan: (notices that someone is staring at him and looks up) May I help you?

Javier: Um, yeah…I was just wondering if I—

Nathan: I know, my father was the boss of your father. My father gave me his last name, which is also your mother's last name but that does not mean that we are related.

Javier: (starts to laugh) I wasn't going to—

Nathan: Neither do I have any intensions to be friends, or even acquaintances with you, as I do not like the idea of being friends with a Titan.

Javier: A Titan…? Really? Do I even loo—

Nathan: No you do not. Your father didn't either. Neither did Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, or Bertolt Hoover, and look what those bastards did to humanity.

Javier: Just because they messed up humanity doesn't mean I wi—

Nathan: How can you be for sure? I'm 100% sure that your father wasn't the best at everything. And he sure as hell didn't think "hey, maybe I'll actually become something other than a poor excuse for a soldier!"

Javier: (gets angry)

Nathan: You act all high and mighty because your father was a hero. My father was the true hero. If it weren't for him, Eren's power would have been harnessed into a weapon to destroy humanity for good!

Javier: (clenches his fist)

Nathan: As a matter of fact, if Eren never even existed, our lives would have been much better. They would've sealed Wall Maria; we might've even been able to make even more Walls. But your grandfather just HAD to get the coordinate and give it to your father. (laughs a little) You're families full of screw-ups.

Javier: (walks away angrily) _Of course people start tormenting me because of your actions…I'm starting to see why Mom wanted me to hide all my life…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, I've had writers block for some time, but now, it's gone! Get ready new creativity! (I hope)**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**_Javier wakes up and looks around and sees that he's not in his bed. He stands up and looks around._**

**_Javier: Hello?_**

**_Voice 1: I see your Eren's child. He must've passed the power onto you._**

**_Javier: Who are you? I don't have what you're looking for!_**

**_Voice 2: You must not know! You're the coordinate!_**

**_Javier: I'm not a Shifter! I don't have the power!_**

**_Voice: (starts laughing maniacally) Only one-way to find out boy! _**

**_A giant hand comes out of nowhere and grabs Javier; Javier tries to get out until he falls into the mouth of the Colossal Titan. _**

**Javier wakes up and accidentally hits his head on the bunk above him. He holds his head and looks around.**

* * *

Javier: (thinks to himself) _Just a dream?_ (sighs) Good. (lays back down)_ Why did the Colossal Titan want to eat me? He's dead. Isn't he?_ (goes back to sleep)

**The next morning, the Cadets have a day off and Javier stays in his bunk and writes**

Ervin: (walks in) Javier. Some people would like to meet you.

Javier: (stands up) Who would want to meet me?

Hanji: (runs in and hugs Javier tightly) Oh! The last time I saw you you couldn't even talk! How's your mother? How's your life!? What do you feel when you hurt yourself!?

Levi: (walks in slowly) Calm down Shit Eyes. You're scaring him.

Javier: Mrs. Hanji! Mr. Ackerman!

Levi: Yeah kid, it's me. (sits down) So, how you feeling?

Javier: I'm doing well.

Ervin: (sits across from Javier) Javier. We've come here to say that we think you're in danger.

Javier: What? Why?

Ervin: The Colossal and Armored Titans are still out there.

Javier: How do you know? It's been years since anyone has seen them.

Ervin: (looks down)

Levi: Annie Leonhart is gone.

Javier: (look shocked) What…?

Hanji: We went to check on her, and her crystal was gone. We don't know if they're in the Walls or not, but we know that with Annie gone, the Wall is subject to breach without Eren's ability.

Javier: Why are you telling me?

Ervin: If the Colossal and Armored has Annie and she somehow got out of that crystal, she must've found out about you, and they would've found out that Eren may have given his Shifter Ability, and the Coordinate, to you.

Javier: (starts breathing heavily)

Levi: Don't get worked up kid. It's just a theory. For all we know someone could've taken Annie and sold her.

Javier: What are we going to do?

Ervin: Continue training, when you're in the top ten, go into the Military police.

Javier: Wh…what…?

Levi: It's the only way to make sure you're safer. If they breach the Wall, we'll just have to put people in the underground district.

Javier: You're doing all of this…because of me…?

Ervin: Yes, Even though you may not have the Shifter ability, you're still Eren's son.

Javier: The entire reason I joined was to be like my parents! I was going to be a Scout!

Hanji: We understand that Javier, but it's too dangerous.

Javier: (sighs as he looks down)

Levi: I know you don't want to be with those fat pigs that do nothing but lay on their asses, but even I think it's the best thing to do.

Javier: (shakes her head) No.

Ervin: What?

Javier: (looks up) I'm not going into the Military Police.

Ervin: That's an order!

Javier: I am NOT going! I did not sit through 4 years of training and being treated like shit to be told that I'm not going to be a Scout!

Ervin: (stays quiet)

Levi: Javier, it's dangerous.

Javier: So what? I understand that! So did my Dad and look at all the amazing stuff he's done for humanity! I don't even have it! They'll let me go once they find that out!

Ervin: Javier, they'll think you're lying.

Javier: So? They could test me!

Hanji: Javier, they'll eat you to make sure you weren't lying.

Javier: (looks shocked)

Ervin: We're doing this for your safety.

Javier: (gets angry and runs out)

Levi: (sighs) It's like telling Eren to keep running when comrades are dying.

Ervin: (rubs his face) It's a shame. He would've been a great solider…

* * *

Javier: (hides in a ditch and starts to cry) _Damnit…I can't do anything…I'm not going to be able to take back the Wall_…(looks at his hand)_ Wait…I should try_…(puts his thumb to his mouth) _There's no people here…I could try…I've never tried to…and no one would get hurt if_…(bites through his hand and screams in pain)

**Javier holds his bloody hand and looks at it.**

Javier: (clenches his teeth as he stares at his hand) _I knew it was a long shot_…(starts to see steam rising out of his hand and looks highly shocked) _I…I have it…I'm…I'm a Shifter…_

* * *

**Ervin, Hanji, Levi are talking with Mikasa and Armin telling them the plan for Javier.**

Ervin: He'll be watched carefully. Under everyone's surveillance.

Mikasa: (sighs) I know he's angry with this.

Levi: More than angry. He ran out after saying stuff about Eren. The kid made a really good point. He must get that from Eren.

Javier runs in with his hand still steaming. Everyone turns and immediately gets scared and worried. Javier gets nervous because he wasn't expecting his mother to be there.

Javier: …Mom…?

Mikasa: (looks shocked) J…Javier…?

Armin: (stands up) Javier…why is you're…

Levi: (stands up) What did you do…?

Javier: I…um…I tried it…

Hanji: (gets up and runs to Javier and looks at his hand) Why didn't you transform…?

Ervin: (looks even more worried) He must've not had a main goal in his mind.

Levi: Javier's a shifter?

**Javier's hand stops steaming and is completely healed.**

Javier: (smiles until he sees Ervin's face)

Ervin: Now that we know you are a Titan Shifter. We definitely need to hide him…

Armin: What?

Javier: Why? I'll be able to defend myself!

Mikasa: Javier, calm down.

Javier: No! I don't understand why I can't do this!

Ervin: Maybe if you'd calm down we'd actually be able to explain it!

Javier: (looks away and stays quiet)

Levi: (walks to Javier) Javier, this isn't anything like you're father was doing. We know they're plan. They need the Coordinate. Which is you.

Javier: (sighs) I can defend myself…

Mikasa: That's what Eren always thought Javier. Look what it lead him to.

Javier: I can lie!

Hanji: We've already been though it Javier, they'll eat you. Or get a Titan to do the job.

Javier: Why do they have to eat me?

Armin: If a Titan Shifter, or a Titan, eats another Titan shifter, the person will gain the dead Shifters powers.

Javier: (thinks to himself until he realizes something and says it quietly) My Dad's not dead…

Levi: What?

Javier: My…(looks up and starts to feel faint) my dad's not…(falls to the ground hard)

* * *

**Reiner is sitting on top of Wall Maria with Bertolt, Ymir, and Annie's crystal.**

Reiner: Eren's dead. He has to be. There's no way we could've gotten in there without any type of encounter with him. (sighs)

Bertolt: He have Annie back, at least when we wake her up she can tell us almost all that she's heard.

Reiner: What's the point? (rubs his neck) We can't return to the homeland without Eren…unless someone else has the Titan Ability.

Ymir: (yawns) The odds of that are one in a million, unless Eren had a child.

Reiner: That's impossible. He was too busy. A child would ruin his career.

Bertolt: Maybe Titans got to him and ate him.

Reiner: That's a lot more likely than child bearing.

Bertolt: I'm going to start to work on Annie's crystal. (starts walking away)

Reiner: Wait.

Bertolt: (stops and looks at Reiner)

Reiner: (looks up) I know what we have to do…

Bertolt: (sighs) Don't think about it Reiner. We'd cause too much damage. Even if Eren's dead, Mikasa and Levi can't be. They'd be able to take us down somehow.

Ymir: You really think that?

Bertolt: We'll, they'd at least be able to take Annie. Maybe even me.

Reiner: (sighs)

* * *

**Javier wakes up and looks around to see his mother, Armin, Hanji and Levi. **

Mikasa: You okay Javier?

Javier: (nods) I don't know why I passed out. I just feel sick…

Levi: You said something before you fainted. Can you remember it?

Javier: I…I said that my father is alive…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Let me clear up one major thing.**_

_**In this, they have cars instead of carriages, but they still use the horses for the Scouts. They will also be using the Anti-Personnel Three Dimension Maneuver Gear (Maneuver gear with guns on the end) in the training that they'll be doing.**_

_**If you do not know what the Anti-Personal Three dimension Maneuver gear is, I highly suggest you read the Manga of SnK. Hopefully, this website MIGHT not give away too much information.**_

_** wiki/Anti-Personnel_Three_Dimensional_Maneuver_Gear**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Mikasa: (sighs) Javier…

Javier: No! I know it!

Levi: The Titan ate Eren's nape clean off. He's gone Javier.

Javier: (looks at Hanji) Commander Hanji! Didn't you say that if a Titan eats a Titan shifter, that Titan would transform into a Titan shifter?

Hanji: That is true. (thinks and sighs) That is a fact we can't ignore. (looks at Levi)

Levi: (sighs and stands up) It's getting late. Javier. The plan will stay the same.

Javier: (gets angry) But—

Levi: (yells) That's final!

Javier: (jumps back and stays quiet)

Levi: (walks out)

Javier: (looks at Mikasa) You're not gonna let them do this…? Are you…?

Mikasa: (looks down and looks back up) I'm sorry Javier…(stands up and walks out with Armin and Hanji)

**They all start to walk to the cars.**

Armin: (stops Mikasa) You can't be serious.

Mikasa: It's what's best for him.

Armin: Is it what's best for him? Or what's best for you?

Mikasa: (stays quiet)

Armin: Javier has a deadly combination. He has your skill, and Eren's determination. He can do anything that he puts his mind to.

Mikasa: (turns around) Armin, I understand. We can't afford Javier to be captured. I don't know what else I'll do if he gets killed.

Armin: I understand that. Take Grace for example. I was terrified when she told me she was going to be a scout. But I let her go. Because she's a woman now, I can't look after her forever.

Mikasa: (sighs) But Javier IS the shifter. Everything was based on if Reiner and Bertolt came back, took Javier, wouldn't listen to Javier, and eat him. Now that he is the new coordinate…(looks down)

* * *

**A few hours later, Nathan is in the training forest when Marc swings up to him.**

Nathan: (tightens his belt)

Marc: (lands near him) Hey, you.

Nathan: (turns) What?

Marc: I know I'm not the only one who hates Javier.

Nathan: (sighs) What do you want?

Marc: I want to show Javier that he's not the best. He only gets appreciated because of his family.

Nathan: (turns around completely) What are you planning?

Marc: Chances are, he's gonna go to the Scouts.

Nathan: So? Almost everyone in this damn squad is going there.

Marc: Well, we're both highly skilled. I'm sure we could come up with something.

Nathan: Just get to the point already.

Marc: In a few weeks, the ranks will be shown. I don't care what rank Javier is. But I do know that we have to be better than that.

Nathan: And how do you plan to achieve that?

Marc: That's why I'm telling you this.

Nathan: (looks a little interested)

Marc: We cheat.

Nathan: Smith will kill us if he finds out we cheated. Also, I'm pretty sure that both our families will kill us after Smith is done.

Marc: You don't get it. (laughs) Smith isn't looking at us anymore! We're practically soldiers! All we have to do is one simple thing.

Nathan: (thinks until he realizes what Marc is thinking) Hurt Javier to the point where he can't train.

Marc: (smiles as he hold out his hand) You in?

* * *

**A few weeks later, everyone is doing their final training in the training forest practicing being gunman for the Military police. **

Javier: (looks at the guns on his hands and turns to Jayden) You okay?

Jayden: (tightens his belt) Yeah. You?

Javier: I just don't like this type of Maneuver gear.

Jayden: Hey, it took you an hour to get a hang of the regular maneuver gear.

Javier: (nods) Right.

**A bullet whooshes by Javier and Jayden. The bullet hits the tree, Javier and Jayden duck.**

Jayden: What the hell…?

Javier: What was that…?

**Nathan and Marc come from behind some trees and start to shoot at Javier and Jayden.**

Javier: (jumps off and lands n a nearby tree) Jayden!

Jayden: (lands near him) I just got out of the infirmary a few weeks ago!

Javier: Glad to tell you this…(sees both of them looking at him) But I think they're after me…(shoots at Nathan)

Nathan: (dodges Javier's bullet, reloads, and heads straight for Javier)

Javier: (looks at Jayden) Go! Get away from here! (starts to swing in the opposite direction)

Marc: (swings in front of Javier and punches him, causing Javier to hit his head on a tree hard)

Javier: (lands hard on the ground and looks as Nathan and Marc land near him) What the hell is your problem?

Marc: We're tired of you being so damned high and mighty Javier.

Javier: (sees a dead branch and looks back a them) What are you talking about?

Marc: We're just doing something that everyone wanted to do to you!

Nathan: (points his gun at Javier's leg)

Javier: (shoots a grapple at the tree branch)

Nathan: (shoots at Javier)

Javier: (puts his legs in the air, pulls the tree branch to his legs, blocks the bullet, and pushes the branch at Nathan and Marc)

Nathan and Marc dodge the branch. Javier is able to get back up and face them.

Javier: How about we fight like actual people?

Nathan: We have guns shitface! (shoots at Javier)

Javier: (barely dodges the bullet and starts to swing away)

**Marc and Nathan follow Javier.**

Javier: I gotta do something…(looks back) At this rate…(looks ahead) they'll actually get me…

**_Eren walks in with his cape on and smiles at Javier._**

**_Javier: Dad! (runs to Eren and hugs him)_**

**_Eren: (kneels down and hugs Javier back) Javier! I really missed you!_**

**_Javier: Did you kill a Titan for Mommy and me?_**

**_Eren: (laughs) No. I killed a Titan for all of us!_**

**_Javier: (gets more excited)_**

Javier: (barely dodges another bullet and swings under a branch) Father…what are the other secrets to transforming besides self-harm…

**_Eren and Javier are sharing a meal at the table before Eren goes out on his last mission._**

**_Eren: You must have a goal._**

**_Javier: What?_**

**_Eren: That's right. You must have a clear goal in your head. Otherwise it won't work. (stands up and heads for the door)_**

**_Javier: (follows Eren to the door) Father…do you really have to go? I don't feel good about this…_**

**_Eren: (stops in the doorway) You haven't felt bad about it before. Don't worry. When I come back, I'll show you my Titan Transformation._**

**_Javier: (gets really excited) Really?_**

**_Eren: (laughs and rubs Javier's head) I promise._**

Javier: (runs along a branch and jumps off) A clear goal…(looks down at his gun)

**Levi and Ervin are having tea in a supply room.**

Ervin: Are you certain?

Levi: Yes. Hanji has informed Harold. He's getting permission to go outside the Walls to look for Eren but it may take a while.

Ervin: Very well.

Levi: It seems that even though we're retired we're still doing community work. (sips some tea)

Ervin: (smiles) And through all those years of working together you haven't cracked one smile. (laughs)

Levi: Hm, I suppose I'm darker than you thought.

Ervin: (laughs a little)

**A giant boom followed by a giant Titan yell scares Ervin and Levi. **

Levi: (jumps up looking highly surprised)

Ervin: (jumps up) That sounds like Eren…

Levi: I think the right term now…is Javier…

**A giant 15-meter Titan with jagged teeth and sharp blue eyes is standing in the middle of the forest. He looks around and sees Nathan and Marc**

Marc: (gets scared) He's…he's actually…

Nathan: (gets scared) So that's what they look like…

Grace: (lands on a branch and looks around) What the hell was that- (gasps as she sees a Titan)

Javier: (roars loudly)

Jayden: (lands near Grace) What the hell is that…?

**Lots of Cadets are coming to see what happened.**

Javier: (runs at Nathan and Marc)

Marc: He's pissed at us!

Nathan: We gotta move!

Javier: (swings at them)

**Nathan and Marc dodge him. Marc gets close to his face**

Marc: (gains a little confidence and shoots Javier in the side of the face)

**Javier looks at Marc as his cheek starts to steam.**

Javier: (roars loudly until he stops)

Levi: (lands safely with an unconscious Javier in his arms)

Ervin: (gets off his horse and looks at Levi) How is he?

Levi: (sighs and looks at Javier) Just like his father.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Levi: (looks at Javier's Titan body then looks at Ervin)

Ervin: (sighs) Looks like he found out the other way to transform.

Levi: Here's the question. Why the hell did he? He must've done it on purpose.

Ervin: What makes you so sure?

Levi: (turns around) He was the best in his class. He couldn't have smacked into a tree by accident. Unless if he was feeling clumsy.

Ervin: You do have a point. He was after two people.

Levi: That's because he went rogue.

Ervin: Or maybe it was intentional. (yells loudly) Ackerman! Kirstein!

Levi: (looks surprised as he sees his son dropping down)

**Nathan and Marc land near Ervin and they both salute.**

Ervin: (looks at them) Why was Javier after both of you?

Nathan: Sir! He maybe went rogue!

Ervin: (sees that their guns are steaming a little and looks up at them) Why are your guns steaming? There's not a target for miles.

Marc: I was trying to defend myself!

Ervin: Against a Titan?

Marc: It was the only weapon I had!

Ervin: (looks at Nathan) What's your excuse?

Nathan: I must have accidentally fired whenever Javier transformed!

Ervin: Hm. Very well then. (looks at Levi) Take Javier to the infirmary. (looks up) Training will resume next week! Do your own thing!

* * *

**A few hours later, Javier wakes up with his Mom holding his hand.**

Javier: (opens his eyes) M-Mom…?

Mikasa: (looks shocked) Javier! Are you okay?

Javier: I'm fine…sort of…(tries to sit up)

Mikasa: (pushes him down) Don't try too hard. It took your father a while to get on his feet before he knew how to control the power.

Javier: (looks around) What do you mean?

Mikasa: (sighs)

Armin: (pokes his head through the door) Does he remember?

Mikasa: (shakes her head) Nope.

Javier: Remember what?

Mikasa: What do you last remember?

Javier: Well, I remember we were training to be gunman for the Military Police…but something happened…I don't know what else…

Mikasa: That's fine.

Armin: (walks all the way in and sighs) Your father did the same thing. Can you try to remember?

Javier: I-I transformed?

Mikasa: (nods) Do you remember what you did?

Javier: All I remember is Jayden and I swinging around training.

Armin: (nods) Jayden, what's his last name?

Javier: Blouse.

Armin: (looks shocked) You mean…you know…

Javier: I know about the other people's children. (gives Armin that "I know you're secret" look and smiles)

Armin: (looks a little nervous) Well. (clears his throat) I'll go see Jayden and ask him…about the thing…(walks quickly out)

Mikasa: (looks confused) What was that about?

Javier: You don't know?

Mikasa: Know about what?

Javier: (looks shocked) Armin has a daughter.

Mikasa: (looks highly surprised and leans closer to Javier) With who?

Javier: I thought you knew!

* * *

**That same day, Javier starts to gain his strength back, but not his memories. Javier starts to walk towards the ODM gear stock when he runs into Grace.**

Grace: (runs up to him) Javier! Are you okay?

Javier: (nods) I'm fine. (laughs) As a matter of fact, I feel amazing.

Grace: Are you sure you want to do the ODM training?

Javier: (stops) Well, it's not really training.

Grace: (stops with him) Aren't you worried you might…

Javier: What do you mean? (starts putting on the ODM gear)

Grace: You smack into one tree, you can smack into another.

Javier: Are…are you saying I smacked into a tree…?

Grace: You don't remember?

Javier: No. (tightens his belt) I can't remember anything besides transforming.

Grace: No one knows what really happened, but people are saying that you smacked into a tree.

Javier: (gets his gear on and shrugs his shoulders) I guess we'll never know until I can figure it out myself. (walks towards the training forest area) I'll see you later.

**Javier is sitting on a branch thinking about what happened.**

Javier: _Is this what Dad meant when he said being a Titan wasn't as fun as I think…?_ (looks at his hand) _Now that I know…I gotta be extra careful…_(makes a fist) _just like Dad was…_

**Javier hears ODM gear use and looks around. He sees two hooded people coming up on him. Javier rolls his eyes thinking that it's two other cadets coming to pick on him.**

Javier: (sighs) _Hopefully they'll just pass by. _

One person breaks away from the other and swings behind Javier.

Javier: (looks at one person) _What the hell are they doing…?_

Nathan: (draws his swords)

Marc: (draws his swords)

Javier: _They're…they're about to…_(draws his swords and swings out of the way)

**Nathan and Marc chase Javier. Javier looks around. **

Javier: _Why is this so familiar…?_ (sees someone ahead of him)

Nathan: (tries to cut Javier's leg)

Javier: (blocks the swords and punches Nathan) Who are you?

Nathan: (backs up to Marc)

Marc: What'd he say?

Nathan: (smiles) Doesn't matter. He doesn't remember the last thing.

Marc: Wait, if we hurt him in his human form, will he regenerate?

Nathan: Let's find out. He's alone. We've already shut that other kid up. Let's do this! (shoots a grapple close to Javier)

Javier: (turns back) _I don't know who the hell you are…_(grapples onto a lower branch) _But you're gonna learn!_ (does a loop around the branch and runs into both of them)

**Javier punches Marc in the face sending Marc flying into a tree. Nathan cuts Javier's arm and Javier gets angry and cuts his leg and arm. Nathan screams in pain and flies through the air until he hits his back hard on a tree.**

Marc: (groans and looks up breathing heavily) _Maybe he is the best…_

Nathan: (lays on a branch and grimaces) _Damn…he's good…_

Javier_: (lands on a branch as the cut on his arm starts to regenerate) Ugh…who the hell were they…?  
_

* * *

**I'm afraid to tell everyone that likes this story that I won't be updating a chapter for a while. I'm studying for a lot of exams coming up so I'm gonna have to devote most of my time to that. Thank you guys for supporting me and make sure you check up on the stories!**


End file.
